Love of Siblings
by EverKitsune
Summary: Series of oneshots featuring the Sun family and other officers of Wu. They are one big family after all! Rating for later chapters


**Love of Siblings**

**Summary: Series of oneshot's featuring the Sun family and other officers of Wu. They are one big family after all!**

**Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors and characters do not belong to me. **

**A/N: I've always believed Sun Shang Xiang is older than Sun Quan. If you don't like it, oh well. **

"Come on Quan," Sun Ce laughed at his little brother. "It's only the woods, what are you afraid of?"

"Father says we aren't supposed to go in the forest!" Sun Quan said, kneading at the front of his decorated robe. Sun Ce put an arm around the small shoulders and gestured hugely at the woods in front of them.

"Cmon, You're not afraid of the stick monster now, are you?" The older brother asked, smirking at Sun Quan.

"What's a stick monster?" The young boy asked, bravely trying to keep his chin from quivering at this new monster of his brother's creation.

Sun Ce adopted a look of surprise. "You've never heard of the stick monster?!" He gasped, putting both his hands on Quan's shoulders. "Where have you been?!"

Quan huffed. "Don't poke fun at me brother! You're probably just making another story up!" Sun Ce's cheery laugh echoed through the clearing.

"No way!" He smirked, before it disappeared, and his face turned uncharacteristically grim. "Father's very right when he says that the woods are dangerous. You shouldn't ever go in there by yourself."

"Why not?"

"Because," Sun Ce stressed. "There's a monster out there, called the stick monster." He stated, looking down into Quan's eyes with a seriousness that made the younger boy squirm.

"You're just making that up! That's a stupid name!"

"Yeah well what else are you going to call it?" Sun Ce poked him, which made Quan yelp. "If you wander around the woods by yourself, this monster shaped like a stick comes and-" Sun Ce grabbed the five year old and tickled his stomach mercilessly. "He'll eat you, that's what he'll do!"

Sun Quan shrieked with laughter as Sun Ce tortured him, giggles unwillingly coming out of his mouth as he half heartedly tried to push Ce's hands away. The two boys tussled in the long grass of the meadow.

After a while, the two boys were lying in the meadow, staring up at the clouds and catching their breath. "Welp," Sun Ce hopped to his feet, sending a charming grin at his little brother. "I'm going into the woods then!"

Sun Quan shot up with a gasp of horror. "But - you can't!" He grabbed the sleeve of Sun Ce's robe. "You'll get eaten!"

Ce laughed outright, "No I wont! I'm to tough!" He gave his brother a crooked grin before moving towards the woods. "'Sides, I'm not going to let some silly old monster keep me from exploring!" He leapt through the foliage and disappeared.

"Ce!" Quan shouted, taking a hesitant look around before chasing after his brother. "Wait for me!" He looked around, his eyes full of uncertainty. He couldn't see Sun Ce anywhere! A light mist wafted through the trees, giving the canopy a ghostly look. Unlike the cheery meadow he and his brother had been tussling in moments ago, the forest had a gloomy, soggy look.

"Ceeee!" He called, cupping his mouth with his hands to let the sound travel farther. He froze as a twig snapped to the left, behind a mound of roots, naturally created by a falling tree.

"...Ce?" The whisper died on his lips, as a stick popped up from the other side of the mound of its own accord. Sun Quan choked back a yelp and fell backwards in surprise, his rump hitting the earth as his feet gave out.

He licked his lips, sliding backwards. "Ce stop it! That's not funny!" The stick made a terrible growling noise and leapt forward, and that was enough for Quan. He screamed and tore off for the castle.

"Shang Xiaaaaaaaaaaaaang!" He wailed, leaping into the startled arms of his older sister. "There'samonsterinthewoodsanditaaaateCeeeeeeeeee!!" He cried, to fast for anyone to understand.

Shang Xiang rose an eyebrow, frowning at her brother. "What?" She wiped some of the dirt off his chubby cheeks as Sun Quan teared up.

"Ce said we should go in the woods but we arent supposed to go in the woods because of the stick monster but Ce did anyway and now he's been EATEN!" He cried, tugging on Shang Xiang's sleeve.

"What do you mean, Ce's been eaten?" She blinked almond shaped eyes at her brother, coming along with him.

"The stick monster ate him!" He cried again, yanking Shang Xiang towards the woods.

"Oh...OH!" Shang Xiang snapped her fingers, realizing what Quan was talking about. She turned her distraught brother to her and kneeled down until they were eye to eye. "There's no such thing as a dumb stick monster Quan! Ce was just making it up again."

"He was just..." Sun Quan scowled, "Then HE was faking!" He exclaimed, figuring it out.

"Well yeah!" Shang Xiang looked at the trees stretching out below them for a moment before she snapped her fingers again. "Don't worry, I have an idea!"

-x-

Sun Ce whistled as he walked through the woods, swinging a stick back and forth between his hands. He slashed at a plant, the leaves tore off and fluttered to the ground. Ce laughed, shouldering the stick and continuing on with a smirk on his face.

"WHO DARES TO HARM THE BEING OF THE FOREST?!" A loud and terrible voice echoed through the trees, sending all the birds airborne and the squirrels into noisy reprimands safe in their trees.

Sun Ce froze. There came a great and terrible crash, as a large log moved towards him. His mouth dropped open of its own accord, as Sun Ce's hazel eyes widened to the size of tea saucers. "Oh my-"

"WHO ARE YOU BOY?!" The log thundered, and Sun Ce dropped the stick he had been carrying like a sword. "GET OUT OF HERE!" The monster roared, and Sun Ce obliged, racing for the meadow as fast as his legs could carry him.

Once out of the woods, he looked back, his body still carrying him forward. He saw a very familiar figure standing up, a horn in his hands. Sun Ce was about to shout at him, but the next moment, he had collided at someone and fallen to the ground.

Sun Ce blinked at his dark haired friend. "Zhou Yu?" He gaped. "When did you get here?!"

Zhou Yu frowned as he stood up. "I could ask you the same thing! Tearing out of the woods like a madman - what's the matter?" Sun Ce looked dreadful. His hair was halfway out of its pony tail, his skin was pale and his eyes were wide and dilated.

"There was a- there was a -" He froze as a booming laugh filled the meadow, causing the two friends to look up. Huang Gai was laughing, holding his stomach as he laughed and the two younger Sun's were laughing so hard that their eyes had tears in them.

"That was not funny!" Sun Ce shouted, a blush coming to his face from humiliation.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Shang Xiang giggled, trying to stop her laughter, and failing miserably.

"What happened?" Zhou Yu asked, looking confused. "Sun Ce came tearing out of the woods like he was being chased by a monster or some such..."

"Not very far from the truth young man!" Huang Gai boomed, placing a hand on Zhou Yu's shoulder. "Come for a visit?"

"Yes," Zhou Yu nodded, looking from the embarrassed Sun Ce to the chuckling siblings to the warrior. "So, why did you play a trick on him then?"

"WE didn't do it!" Shang Xiang shouted, from the other end of the clearing. "Ce started it!"

"Ah," Zhou Yu rolled his eyes and moved beside his friend, reaching down a hand to him. "Cmon Ce, what was it this time? A headless chicken? A floating pumpkin?"

"It was the stickman!" Sun Quan exclaimed. "It was going to EAT us!" His eyes went wide as he said this, and he shuddered dramatically. Whether he still actually believed in the stick monster or not, no one bothered to take note. By then, everyone had dissolved once more into laughter.

**END. **

**First oneshot of many. Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review. **

**Any suggestions for a one shot, constructive crit., or just a nice word or two are all greatly appreciated.**


End file.
